Bad Spirits!
by Gaereth
Summary: Sousuke Aizen murdered the Central 46, took over the Espada, and plans to depose the Spirit King. But why? For himself? Or is there someone behind the scenes whom he serves? But who? Why? Read and find out! BWOHAHAHAHA!


**Bad Spirits!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or anything of the kind, so I'm afraid you'll have to take your lawyers elsewhere! ;P

AN: A Bleach one-shot. More notes on the bottom if you want to know more. Anyways, make with the reading, eh?

* * *

Aizen Sousuke stood slowly from his pale throne, his brown eyes scanning the gathered Espada coldy, calculatingly. They were a trying bunch, caught up in their own petty agendas and plots, but he knew how to use that against them. Oh, yes. There was little he did not know, now that his master was with him.

His master... the one who had planned this from the beginning, who had given him the power to force the Espada to their knees, who had told him how to obtain the Hougyoku, who had slaughtered the Central 46. The one with power that rivalled that of the Spirit King. It was not for himself that he sought the Key to the Heavenly Gate, but for his master.

He would stand in heaven, as he had told those weak-minded Shinigami. At his master's right hand, his steward through the ages. Though his proud spirit would normally rebel against servitude, he knew well the honor it was to serve such a one as his master. The power he radiated from his very presence was enough to quell any resistance, and Aizen knew that it was the best choice, nay, the _only _choice, to swear his alleigance to this man.

His master knew of the Arrancar, and despised them as mere children. His master knew of the Vaizard, and saw them as less than dust beneath his feet. Before the power and might of his master, none could stand, not even those who would blend the power of Hollows and Shinigami.

A chill ran down his spine, and he felt his hands clench. It was time to speak with his Master.

Turning away from the Arrancar rabble, he strode quickly down the long hallway, his eyes bright in anticipation. To be in the same room as that power, to feel its strength pressing against you... It was intoxicating. And such a power had been promised to him, should he fulfill his master's ambition and place him on the Spirit King's throne. He would do it. He _must _do it. To live without that power, now that it had been tasted, was unthinkable.

Ignoring the doors of the hallway, he went straight to the end of the corridor, which led only to a dead end. Stretching out a hand to the wall before him, he stroked the gleaming surface with a graceful finger, activating the mechanism hidden within. Silently, the wall slid away, revealing a dark room. A smile on his face, Aizen stepped through the doorway, hearing it shut behind him.

Before him stood a figure, cloaked and hooded. But the power that radiated off it was unmistakeable. He went down on one knee, bowing his head low in subservience.

"Master, I have come." There was no reply. His master was obviously waiting for his report. "Ulquiorra has successfully captured Inoue Orihime, just as you said he would. He has proven his loyalty to your cause, my lord. But the other's show no signs of loyalty beyond that which suits their needs at the time, and I do not believe that any of them will change their minds. I respectfully request that you allow me to terminate these individuals when their service is no longer required."

He held his breath, hoping that his master had not taken offense from his rather presumptuous speech. There was a long pause and the hooded figure seemed to be deliberating the matter thoroughly. Then, having reached a decision, it nodded slowly at the kneeling Aizen. It said in a low voice, "Bad spirits must be extinguished. Go, now."

Aizen heaved a silent sigh of relief and stood slowly, his head still bowed low. Making his way slowly out the door, he walked briskly down the hall to find Gin and Tousen. They would have to be apprised of the master's latest decision. Soon, these wretched Espada would no longer be useful, and he would be able to put an end to their bickerings once and for all. As Tousen would say, Justice must be served.

* * *

The dark figure did not move until the door closed behind the white-clothed Aizen. Then he crossed to the narrow window that was the only source of light in the room and looked out over the pale, still land of Hueco Mundo. Though he could not see any Hollows from here, he knew that they were out there, biding their time until their next meals. They were disgusting creatures, living from meal to meal with no thought of the future; and these Arrancar were even worse. All they thought about was power and more power, with occasional breaks for contemplating strength and considering might. And Shinigami were no better, waltzing around and killing off the Hollow's like they were justified in their actions. Self-righteous bastards. The Hollow's stank of corruption, and the Shinigami stank of hypocrisy. Everywhere he went, he was surrounded by the stench of these creatures, these bad spirits.

Gloved hands reached up to the hood and pulled it back, letting the dim light play across his features. Dark-skinned and grim-featured, Don Kanonji looked out across the land of Hueco Mundo and wrinkled his broad nose in distaste.

"Smells like bad spirits."

* * *

AN: Okay, short and sweet. I was up last night playing that Bleach game for the Wii, Shattered Blade, and I was playing as Aizen. Suddenly, I was struck with the idea that maybe Aizen was working for someone a bit higher in the chain. Contemplating who that might be, I suddenly bust out laughing as I imagined Don Kanonji being the man behind the power. Shaking in merriment, I groped desperately for my laptop, knowing that I just _had _to write this down. So here it is. I hope you guys enjoyed it:D

'Til next time,

Gaereth


End file.
